Entwined Spirits
by EmboldenRose
Summary: No Face has always seen the light whenever he was in the company of the soft spoken Chihiro. -Collection of Fluffs, thanks to ScarletBoudica-
1. Peace

**Entwined Spirits**

* * *

**_A/N_: Thanks to ScarletBoudica, I decided to re-create this fic into a collection of one-shots between No-Face and Chihiro. :) Thank you Scarlet!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**"I just wanted to be with you"  
**

After another long day of hard work in the Spirit world, Chihiro sat on the balcony and admired the vast sea of never-ending blue that glowed a deeper shade in the dawn's wondrous light.

She sighed. What was Haku up to anyway? It was strange because only a minute ago he had wanted to help her but then the next thing she knew, he had turned cold and quite sour towards her. Whatever the case, if she was willing to make it out of this place in one piece, she'd have to go along with his plans.

The unexpected sounds of planks creaking softly made Chihiro turn her head around - and there she saw him. Like the ghost/ wraith he had always been, No-Face stood stoically near the entrance of the girl's 'bedroom'.

"I didn't realise that you were here." Chihiro said meekly and she managed a small smile to welcome the timid creature. Though she didn't know him as much as she did with most of the folks here, Chihiro had always taken a liking to him. He was such a mysterious yet kind being – well to her of course for she will never forget that much wanted help he had given her when she was faced with the heavily polluted river spirit that the other workers avoided only a few days ago.

No-Face responded simply with the usual 'Uh uh' which made Chihiro smile, and then she said, "You could join me if you want to."

She waited and seeing that the masked creature remained impassive, Chihiro returned her attention back to the view ahead. But moments later, a slight chill was felt in the air and No-Face took his place besides her. Returning her attention back to him, Chihiro smiled; a silent 'thank you' for his company.

No-Face made another series of grunts in response; a silent, 'I am grateful that you didn't ignore me.'

"Aren't you tired No-Face?" Chihiro said. "I mean, folks here sleep during the day but you're not."

No-Face pointed a shady finger to himself and then Chihiro; "_I just wanted to be with you."_

Chihiro - getting the message - smiled again. "Well, I'm grateful for the company."

No-Face let his gaze drop onto his lap. Of course he would keep her company. Chihiro was such an odd being. To him, she was the most beautiful thing ever. Ah he still remembered that little act of kindness when she offered him 'refuge' inside the bathhouse on _that_ day. It was from that very moment when he became 'obsessed' with the girl. Oh the gifts, the gold, the bath tokens he would shower upon her. He simply adored her.

No-Face suddenly felt a gentle weight press upon his right arm. In that simple touch, he felt everything; tenderness, apprehension, affection.

"Are you alright?" he heard Chihiro's soft voice – addressed _only_ to him. No-Face could see it – clear as crystal in her dark glossy eyes; the utmost serenity and honesty that were held just for him. Oh by the gods, what he'd give to voice his thoughts to her at this moment; express how much she made him feel.

"Hey." Chihiro said and No-Face nodded his head slightly; _"I'm fine. Thank you for being with me Chihiro."_

Chihiro's face brightened and No-Face felt his insides warm up. "You know," she said. "It's strange, but I feel like as though I've lived here my entire life. I don't know, maybe it's because of the nice people here – well most of them anyway," she added with a light giggle. "And after spending a few weeks here, I feel that I've grown a lot – in a mature sense that is. And because of that, I feel quite thankful really, to be here," she lowered her tone slightly. "But I do want to see my family again."

No-Face didn't know how to react. He just knew that he was surprised - _very _surprised by the girl's soft little outburst. He couldn't imagine how she was like before but all he could say now, was that he loved _this_ very Chihiro from the bottom of his heart.

Chihiro looked at him again. "Thank you very much for listening. I didn't tell anyone else about this."

_"No. Thank _you _for confiding in me Chihiro."_

"Are you sure that you're not tired?"

Kaonashi pointed a questioning finger at her.

"Um… yes I am, a bit," she said.

No-Face grunted and pointed at the room behind her.

"Yes. I think that's what I'll do," Chihiro said and yawned. "Sleep the day away. How strange does that sound."

"Uh uh."

"What is it?"

Chihiro giggled then at what the wraith was holding out to her. A bath token – how sweet was that. But instead of taking the little object, Chihiro reached out to hold No-Face's surprisingly warm hand that held it.

"Thank you," she said in the soft soothing tone that No-Face loved so dearly. Smiling her sweet final smile then, Chihiro got up and made her way back into the building for her well deserved rest, leaving a very astounded Kaonashi to stare tenderly at the place where the girl had so lovingly touched.

* * *

**_A/N_: I've made a lot of corrections in this chapter so hopefully it's a little more pleasant to read. =/ Oh well. Thank you for reading and have a lovely day. :)  
**


	2. Tick Tock

**Tick Tock**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.**

* * *

It only took a simple pat on the space beside her for No Face to sit next to her. It was afternoon and the train has just departed from the Bathhouse's station and was on its way to Swamp Bottom.

Constantly fidgeting and grunting softly, Chihiro found the creature's timidity quite amusing, a major contrast to his earlier chilling (murderous) behaviour. Yet surprisingly, she held no resentment towards him. In fact, his immediate change in persona has somewhat drawn her closer to him. He did seem sincere when he wanted to stay with her even after he was 'cured', hence free to roam the exterior of the bathhouse the way he always did. It was almost as if he was desperate that he might lose her just when he finally realised how pure and gracious a being Chihiro was.

Studying the shady passengers around her, Chihiro was entranced by the similarity between them and her own folks. There was no life, no emotion, nothing memorable, almost as if there was no soul in any of them. Very like her world where the typical travellers would just like to sit there sleeping, reading or generally lost in their thoughts. It almost felt sad and lonely... and true. But when she caught a glimpse of a lone girl in a simple blouse and pleated skirt, something tugged at her heart. She looked so fragile and helpless. Why wasn't anyone asking if she was alright? Although it was a fleeting moment, Chihiro felt an instant connection of a sort with her. Almost as if she had just witnessed an exact replica of herself.

She chanced a glance at No Face, who she realised was also sneaking some peeks at her. He still appeared guilty and uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" she asked, aware that it must be the most ridiculous question to ask someone in his state. No Face, who was thankfully ignorant of that notion, fidgeted a bit more before hesitantly reaching out for her hand with one of his large ghostly ones.

Chihiro's heart swelled. "I'm not angry with you if you're still thinking about before," she reassured him, placing a small hand over his. He tilted his head slightly. "What happened before wasn't of your own doing; the aura of that place was corrupting you. You don't have to feel blamed for anything."

A warm sensation spread through her hand after she said this. No Face was staring at their joined hands before fixating his gaze upon her face again. Maybe he wasn't entirely convinced, but at least he seemed grateful for that moment.

The moment the first wave of stars appeared, Chihiro already had her head leant against her friend's side. He welcomed it openly. And as she rested as almost everyone has disembarked the train, she couldn't deny the faint feeling of a clock ticking mischievously somewhere in the background; almost as if they wouldn't be able to savour their newly blossomed friendship.

Chihiro felt a piece of her heart shatter.


	3. Art

**Art **

A black smudge.

For some reason, it fascinated her.

Chihiro paused in what she was drawing and stared.

Tiny. Black.

As if prompted, she gently dabbed at the top with her forefinger.

Grey.

A foreign yet familiar glow in her heart

Confused

She dabbed again until the tip of her finger was almost black

White

A shiver

The smallest of curves with a pencil in its place

A smile

A teardrop

Chihiro placed a hand over her chest.

Painful

Sad

Confused

How could a doodle with no face cause you so much pain?

She teared the piece of paper.

Folded and pocketed

Lucky charm

* * *

_A/N: I would like to thank you for all the wonderful reviews and favourites. :) Speaking to some of you was wonderful. I'm sure you know who you are ;)_


End file.
